


Fealty With Benefits

by FrayFray



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayFray/pseuds/FrayFray
Summary: If Daenerys is to take the Iron Throne, she needs allies. So she makes the Lord of the Eyrie and the Lady of Winterfell two offers: one political, one personal.





	1. The Letter

“Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?!” Lyn Corbray hissed, “Surely this is Cersei Lannisters’ idea of a joke?”  
Slouched in the high seat that rightfully belonged to Nestor Royce, the young Lord Harrold idly picked at his teeth, saying nothing. Littlefinger tittered, “It would be rather difficult for Cersei Lannister to orchestrate a folly of this scale from a prison cell.”  
Corbray crumbled the parchment in his hand, “And this nonsense about…” he gave an impotent hiss of fury, “Does she presume the men of the Vale are fools?!” Harry and Bronze Yohn made eye contact behind Corbrays’ back and shared a smirk. “Come now Ser Lyn, nobody would ever count you a fool,” Lord Nestor assured him.  
Maester Colemon fidgeted in his seat, “Shall we send a response, my lord?”  
Harry took the letter back from Corbray and examined it once more, “What say you, Alayne?”  
The dark-haired form of Sansa Stark emerged from the shadows behind the high seat, Harry having been the only one who had noticed her enter. She glanced over Harrys’ shoulder, reading silently. “Cersei would not do something like this,” she mused, loud enough only for Harry to hear.  
“Stannis Baratheon in the north, the so-called Aegon Targaryen in the south, and now this,” Harry grumbled, standing, “It seems our neutrality may be at its end.”  
“Why should it be?” demanded Lyn Corbray, “No army has passed the Bloody Gate in a thousand years! Let our enemies tear each other to pieces, why should we care?”  
Sansa gave Corbray a disdainful glance, “My beloved step-mother took the same stance ser, and some might argue a great deal of suffering could have been avoided if she’d chosen differently.”  
Corbrays’ brow furrowed, “I will thank you to keep your snide comments to yourself, Lady Alayne.” Sansa opened to mouth to retort but shared a pointed look with Littlefinger and kept silent.  
Nestor spoke up, “Side with no one, and no one is your friend.” He leaned forward in his seat, “Whomever takes the Iron Throne will doubtless remember that we did not support them.”  
Yohn nodded in agreement, “Stannis Baratheon is not the kind of man to forget a slight of that nature. Also, the Vale was part of the alliance that toppled House Targaryen. If this boy at Storm’s End is truly Rhaegar’s son, then he has cause already to mistrust us. And if this letter is genuine…”  
“Send a raven to Gulltown, Maester Colemon,” Harry interrupted, “Command Lord Gerold to prepare a vessel and an escort. I will personally learn the truth of this.”  
Nestor and Yohn spoke at the same time, “My lord…” “Harry…”  
“My decision is made,” Harry declared, standing, “If these claimants to the Iron Throne would have the power the Vale, then let them convince me of the rightness of their cause.”  
“The letter does promise safe conduct,” Maester Colemon murmured.  
“Words are wind,” Corbray spat, “And paper shields are no better!”  
“Worry not Lyn,” Harry said, grinning smugly, “I’ll have my trusted knights to protect me.” Corbray frowned but stayed silent.  
“Then it’s settled. If there is nothing else my lords, I shall retire.” Harry offered Sansa his arm, “Lord Baelish, will you attend me?”  
Littlefinger bowed and fell into step next to Harry and Sansa as they left the room. “What news do you have from Dragonstone, my lord?” Harry asked Littlefinger.  
Littlefinger inclined his head regretfully, “Alas, Lord Arryn, I have few friends on Dragonstone. Stannis Baratheon’s proclivity for austerity made the island a difficult place for friends of my calibre to find work.”  
“I take it you mean Stannis did not allow brothels?” Sansa asked, bluntly.  
Littlefinger smiled thinly, “As always, my lady, you cut straight to the heart of the matter. Stannis’ departure from the island has allowed some industrious folk to set up shop, but I have had little chance to exploit the opportunities.”  
“That’s a pity,” Harry mused, “I had hoped for some idea of what we’d be walking into, but I suppose it should be easy enough to ascertain the truth of the matter.”  
“I am sure it will, my lord,” Littlefinger agreed, “If you will excuse me, I shall go and prepare for the journey.”  
“Actually, Lord Baelish,” Harry added, “There’ll be no need for you to pack. I would have you remain here to watch over things while I am gone. Someone has to keep Lord Nestor and Lord Yohn from each other’s throats. I’d feel more confident if that person were you.”  
Littlefinger’s face fell, and for just a second it looked as if he were going to argue, but he quickly recovered. “Of course, Lord Arryn,” he inclined his head, “I am ever at your service.”  
“Excellent,” Harry beamed. They arrived outside the lord’s solar, “Will you take dinner with me, my lady?” Harry asked Sansa.  
“Of course, my lord.” Sansa curtsied and followed Harry in. 

In the candle-lit twilight of Harrys’ chambers, a fresh batch of lemon cakes had been laid out on a table. Harry poured wine into two goblets, removing his doublet with a sigh of relief. He handed Sansa one of the goblets, and said casually, “You disagree with my decision.”  
Sansa accepted the goblet, eyebrow arched, “What makes you think that?” Harry sat next to her, “You always voice your agreement.” Sansa took a brief sip of wine, “And you have a tendency to be rash,” she replied.  
“Perhaps, but what man could deny being excited by such times as these?” He stood again and went to the window, gazing down at the courtyard, dusted with white from a brief flurry of snow that very morning. Even as Sansa watched, it began to snow again, harder than before. She rose herself, putting her arms around Harry from behind. He turned, returning her embrace, “You’ll come with me?”  
Sansa smiled, “Of course.” She touched her lips softly to his, “What sane person would miss the opportunity to see the only living dragons in existence?” 

The Moondancer tacked across the choppy waters of Blackwater Bay, cutting a direct path toward the ancient fortress of Dragonstone. Seventeen years after House Targaryen had been ousted from the island fortress, the crimson dragon now flew over its battlements once more, but it was no longer alone. A green shadow was lazily circling the volcanos’ peak.  
“Warriors’ arse,” Harry hissed, “They’re real!” Sansa said nothing, merely gazing at the dragon as it glided.  
Turning away from the rail, Harry laid a hand on the pommel of his sword, “I may as well fling this into the sea, for all the good it would do me against a living dragon.” Sansa glanced at him, “Are you planning to fight this Queen Daenerys?” He shook his head, “I wasn’t sure before, but now I know we can’t fight her. Do you know the story of Visenya Targaryen conquering the Vale?” Sansa nodded. “Then you know we wouldn’t even be safe in the Eyrie.”  
“Will you declare for her?”  
Harry turned back around and stared at the approaching citadel, “We shall see.”


	2. The Queen

“Lord Harrold of House Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, and his companion Lady Alayne Stone, the Bastard of the Fingers.”  
Missandei had shown them into an open courtyard where Queen Daenerys Targaryen sat on a stone bench, her silver-gold hair radiant in the late afternoon sunshine. Missandei took up her position behind the Queen, while Daenerys bid them sit on an identical bench opposite her and sent for wine. “You are most welcome, Lord Arryn.” she smiled.  
Harry and Sansa glanced at each other. “We thank you for the warm greetings, Your Grace,” Harry began, “As unexpected as they are.” Daenerys smiled wryly, “I confess, I didn’t expect a warden to come in person.”  
“News of dragons is most enticing,” Harry stated, “Particularly when that news goes from a rumour on the other side of the world to a letter arriving from the ancient seat of the dragon kings.” He leaned forward, “Particularly when that letter demands fealty.”  
Daenerys ignored the bait and glanced at Sansa, “You are most welcome also, Lady Alayne.” She looked between Sansa and Harry, “If you don’t mind my asking, what is your relationship? You’re not married, I take it?”  
The pair spoke at the same moment, “Lady Alayne is my…” “I am Lord Arryn’s…”  
At that moment, the wine arrived. Sansa and Harry watched carefully as Daenerys drank before drinking themselves. “Now, where were we?” she asked, “Ah yes, fealty.” She glanced at Harry, “Is that why you have come, Lord Arryn? To swear me your loyalty.”  
Harry drained his goblet and laughed, “I shan’t mince words, Your Grace. House Arryn has been sworn to House Baratheon for 20 years. By all known laws of the realm, either Stannis or Tommen are my rightful liege, depending who you ask. And now there are two Targaryens demanding my allegiance also. Perhaps you can appreciate my predicament.”  
Daenerys frowned, “Yes, I’m aware of the man claiming to be my nephew.” She fixed Harry and Sansa with a shrewd smile over her goblet, “But I’m not worried about him. And I don’t believe you are either.”  
Harry’s expression gave nothing away, “As I said, I’m really not sure who to worry about, Your Grace.”  
Daenerys put her goblet down, “Come now, Lord Arryn. I have done some research of the land I mean to rule. Tommen is a puppet of his Lannister relatives. Stannis is little loved, even by his own bannermen. The self-proclaimed Aegon the Sixth is of dubious authenticity.” She paused meaningfully, “I am real, well-liked, no one’s puppet, and I have three dragons.”  
Sansa and Harry shared another look. “All very sound arguments, Your Grace,” Sansa admitted.  
Daenerys glanced suddenly at Sansa, surprised that she’d spoken. “I’m also aware, Lord Arryn,” she continued, “That if you so desired, you could close your ports and your Bloody Gate and be untouchable. Until now.”  
Almost as if she’d planned it, one of Daenerys’ dragons swooped overhead at that exact moment. Harry and Sansa’s heads snapped upwards, eyes wide as the dark shape passed and was gone again, in scarcely more than an eyeblink.  
“You’re familiar, I trust, with the story of how the Vale was conquered by Queen Visenya?” Daenerys asked, gazing with some satisfaction at their shocked faces.  
Harry lurched to his feet. His expression ashen as he muttered, “Your Grace, would you please excuse me for a moment?” He strode out of the courtyard, leaving Sansa and Daenerys alone.  
“Your dragons are truly magnificent, Your Grace,” Sansa commented, just to fill the silence. Daenerys took up her goblet again and smiled graciously, “You’re most kind, Lady Alayne.”  
She looked briefly at the door through which Harry had left, “Will he be alright? He seemed rather distraught.” Sansa waved a hand dismissively, “He’ll recover. He just needs a minute to think.”  
Daenerys eyed Sansa curiously, “You’re well-spoken, Lady Alayne. Tell me, what’s your story?”  
Sansa flushed, strangely pleased by the Queen’s attention. “It’s not particularly special, Your Grace,” she explained, “My father is Lord Petyr Baelish, who was Master of Coin to King Robert. My mother was a whore who worked in one of his brothels.”  
“How did you come to be Lord Arryn’s… what was the word? Companion?”  
“My father introduced us,” Sansa answered, shortly. “I see,” said the Queen, eyebrow raised sceptically.  
Presently, Harry returned to the room, “Apologies, Your Grace.” Daenerys smiled back at him affably, “Are you well, my lord?” Harry nodded calmly, “I am, Your Grace. I simply needed a moment to compose myself.”  
He swallowed and continued, “The subject of dragons cuts to the heart of the matter, Your Grace. It seems my options are less limited than I believed.” He reached for his sword and Sansa noticed movement in the corners of the courtyard, as the Queen’s strange foreign soldiers tensed.  
But Harry knelt, offering his sword up to the Queen, “I, Harrold Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, do swear the loyalty of my House to you, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. By the old gods and the new, I swear it.”  
Daenerys rose gracefully, “I hear your oath, Lord Arryn and I gladly accept it.” She placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder, “You may stand.” Harry did so, replacing his sword.  
“We shall discuss the terms of your fealty over dinner, my lord,” Daenerys announced. Then she glanced at Sansa, “Will you join us, Lady Alayne?”

In an intimate chamber adjacent to the Queen’s private rooms, a table was laid for three. Sansa and Harry waited for Daenerys to sit before doing likewise. Platters of food were brought in and laid on the table, and the three of them ate and talked. Daenerys called for wine also, and the mood in the room grew less and less tense as more and more wine flowed from flagon to goblet to lips.  
“Your Grace,” Harry began, “Shall we discuss the exact nature of how House Arryn can support you?” Daenerys nodded, “Of course! What exactly did you have in mind, my lord?”  
Harry cleared his throat, “Well I would imagine your pressing concern is food. Dragonstone is rather lacking in tillable land.”  
“You’re quite correct,” Daenerys agreed, “Intercepting shipping traffic across Blackwater Bay has yielded inconsistent results, so we would be grateful to be receiving regular grain shipments.”  
“Bearing in mind,” Sansa interjected, “That winter has come. The Vale can produce no new grain until spring.”  
“Alayne makes an excellent point,” Harry nodded, “Supplying Dragonstone with grain would eat into our winter stores.” Daenerys was staring at Sansa curiously, appearing not to have heard, so Harry pressed on, “I’ve heard of a Braavosi glass smith who has developed a technique to grow food in cold conditions. I may have Maester Colemon look into it.”  
“And of course,” Daenerys added, “I expect the armies of the Vale to be at my command, to strike at my enemies, wherever they might be.” She put down her goblet and gazed seriously at Harry, “I understand that House Arryn has been closely linked to the lords of the Riverlands and the North in the past, but would you be prepared to take to the field against those lords if I asked it?”  
Harry and Sansa shared a significant glance, quickly, but not quickly enough for the Queen not to notice it.  
Daenerys moved to pour more wine, “Perhaps we can finalise details later.” She took a swallow of wine and glanced once again between her two guests. Sansa shifted uncomfortably.  
“I cannot understand the two of you,” Daenerys said suddenly, “Lady Alayne acts like your advisor, and yet she apparently isn’t your wife or highborn.” She leaned forward, “And yet I get the distinct impression that you’re closer than you let on.” Harry and Sansa shared another quick glance which prompted Daenerys to press her attack, “You’ve accepted me as your Queen, Lord Arryn, so I expect answers to my questions.”  
Sansa gave Daenerys the most reassuring smile she could muster under this barrage, “What questions do you have, my Queen?”  
Daenerys sat back in her seat, took a draught from her goblet, and spoke, “Who are you, Alayne? Really?”  
Sansa looked at Harry, and Harry nodded. Sansa took a deep breath, “Your Grace, my name is not Alayne. I am Sansa, of House Stark. The eldest surviving, and as far as I know, only surviving child of Lord Eddard Stark.”  
Daenerys leaned back in her chair, “Well of course. Perhaps I should have guessed.” She laughed softly, “I don’t suppose you can swear me the loyalty of House Stark?” Sansa smiled weakly, “I wish that I could, Your Grace. But Stannis Baratheon commands the lords of the North. I doubt any of them would know I am alive.”  
“That is a pity,” Daenerys sighed, “But I expected as much. Still, the legitimacy added to my cause by the presence of Eddard Stark’s daughter will be useful.” Sansa smiled, more warmly this time.  
“So, to my other question,” Daenerys said, “What is your relationship?”  
Harry swallowed awkwardly, “If Your Grace must know, Lady Sansa and I are lovers.”  
Daenerys smiled widely, and topped up all their goblets, “This too I had guessed.” She examined them critically, “I was under the impression that Westerosi society generally frowned on… relations outside of marriage.”  
“They do,” said Harry, carefully, “But as far as the world is aware, I am unmarried.”  
“And no one cares what a bastard girl does with herself,” Sansa added, “We hoped to declare ourselves and wed, once my husband, Tyrion Lannister, could be located and our marriage properly annulled.”  
“How fortunate!” Daenerys exclaimed, “Lord Tyrion has been serving as my Hand for some weeks.” Sansa almost inhaled her wine. “He’s currently away in Braavos, on my business,” Daenerys continued, “I’m sure he will be glad to see you when he returns!”  
Sansa managed to catch her breath. “I would like that!” she smiled, “Lord Tyrion was always very kind to me.”  
Daenerys nodded, “He always spoke highly of you too, my lady. I’m sure he would be happy to know that you are happy.” Sansa glanced at Harry and smiled.  
“I take it then, that Your Grace doesn’t… disapprove?” Harry asked, cautiously.  
“I don’t,” Daenerys assured them, “I’ve dabbled in such relationships in the past.”  
Sansa gave a quiet exclamation, “Truly?” She caught herself, “How interesting.”  
Daenerys seemed to perceive her thoughts. “My choice of lover facilitated discretion,” she explained, “I trusted him before we became involved.” Sansa was staring intently at the bottom of her goblet, not trusting herself to speak while Harry’s smile could have lit up the room. “I understand my enemies have spread rumours about my private life,” Daenerys continued, and her expression turned somewhat melancholy, “But the truth is rather boring.”  
“The truth usually is,” Sansa murmured.  
Daenerys stood, “Shall we adjourn to my chambers?”  
Sansa stood also, nodding enthusiastically. Harry came to his feet more ponderously. “I’ll join you presently. I must take some air.”


	3. The Night

Candles had been lit in the Queen’s study and a fire in the hearth had driven some of the chill out of the draughty stone room. Daenerys kicked off her shoes and settled contentedly on a couch, gesturing that Sansa should do the same. Sansa perched stiffly opposite the Queen and stared at her hands, fidgeting. “Are you well, Lady Stark?” Daenerys asked, sitting up.  
Sansa met Daenerys’ gaze and smiled weakly, “I am, Your Grace.” Daenerys waved her hand dismissively, “Oh please! We’re past formalities now, surely?” She smiled warmly, “Call me Dany.”  
Sansa returned the Queen’s smile, in spite of herself. “I’m sorry,” she added, “I was just thinking about what you said about your life in Meereen.” Dany nodded, “What about it?”  
“While I was a captive in King’s Landing,” Sansa explained, “I knew another lady, Margaery Tyrell, who had your same attitudes towards… love. At the time, I was more concerned with simply surviving in that terrible city. But we did have a moment.” Sansa paused, and took a deep breath, unsure of how to continue.  
Dany reached out uncertainly and put a reassuring hand on Sansa’s arm. “I know that you’ve suffered, Sansa,” she said quietly, “But you’re safe here, on Dragonstone. Lord Arryn cares about you deeply, that much I can tell. And I must confess that in the short time I’ve known you, I’ve found your company a delight.”  
Sansa blushed, “You’re too kind, Your Gr- Dany.” Dany smiled, “Now, what were you going to say?”  
Sansa bit her lip and then blurted, “Margaery and I were never properly intimate but there were moments where we shared kisses that were more than friendly. I wondered if you’ve had… experiences with other ladies.”  
Dany blinked, surprised. Then she smiled, “That’s a very interesting question.” She steepled her fingers, “I suppose, if we’re being honest, I was intimate with one of my handmaidens, on an irregular basis.” Sansa swallowed audibly and asked, “How intimate?” Dany caught her gaze and smirked, “Completely.”  
“I…” Sansa began. After a moment’s heavy silence, she said, “I’m glad to learn that other girls have had similar experiences.”  
“It is rather comforting,” Dany agreed. She stood and paced impassively around the room. “Where can Lord Arryn have gone?” she wondered. Sansa shrugged, “I’m afraid I don’t know.”  
Dany alighted on the couch next to Sansa, “I’m sure he will be along soon.” She smiled at Sansa coyly, “It gives us more opportunity to talk… intimately.”  
Sansa stared at the Queen, immediately sensing what was about to happen. “Dany,” she murmured, “I’ve never… I mean Margaery and I…” Dany held out her finger and placed it on Sansa’s lips, shushing her, “Let me show you.”  
Their lips touched softly. Sansa’s eyes shone in the firelight as they drew apart. Dany arched an eyebrow, phrasing her question without uttering a word. Sansa nodded, and the Queen drew her in again, longer and more languorously.  
This time, Sansa drew away first, “Harry…” she murmured. Dany leaned back. “I’m sure Lord Arryn won’t begrudge his Queen,” she said, standing, “Or his wife.”  
“But I’m not-” Sansa began, but Dany cut her off. “I know you’re not his wife, Sansa,” she said, “But you’re as good as.” She stared into the fire, “If I’m to take the Iron Throne, I need allies in Westeros. And the best alliances are made with marriage.”  
Sansa stood, “Are you suggesting that we..?” Dany turned to face her, “Perhaps my lady. But as sweet as that would be, we wouldn’t marry each other, at least not immediately.” She paused, “I would wed Lord Arryn.”  
Sansa’s brow furrowed, “I don’t entirely follow.” Dany nodded, “It would be rather… unusual I suppose. Harry and I would marry, and the power of the Vale will be mine. But also, I would have you at my side.” She cupped Sansa’s face in her hands, “The dragon must have three heads, Sansa. With you also at my side, the North might abandon Stannis Baratheon and join me instead.”  
Sansa frowned. “So, I’d be a prop?” she asked, stepping back from Dany’s touch, “A tool to attract the support of my father’s bannermen?”  
Dany closed her hands awkwardly, “That’s a blunt way to phrase it. But our partnership could be much greater than that.”  
“You’d have me be the Rhaenys, to your Aegon?” Sansa asked, “And Harry as Visenya?” Dany nodded, enthusiastically, “Poetic, isn’t it?”  
She went to kiss Sansa again, but the Stark girl drew back. “Is this genuine?” Sansa asked, “Your interest in me?” Dany sighed, “I realise how it must look, my lady. But I assure you, my attraction to you is real.”  
After a moment’s hesitation, Sansa allow Dany to kiss her. The Queen pushed her lady onto the couch, kissing the taller girl’s neck. Sansa fell back onto the velvet cushions with a soft “oof” and Dany pounced, pressing her lips to Sansa’s. Sansa’s arms went around Dany’s waist and they stayed for a while, locked in the throes of passion. Dany’s fingers were just staring to fumble for the laces of Sansa’s dress when there came a knock at the door.  
“Your Grace?” came Harry’s voice. Dany cursed and quickly sat up, “Come in, my lord!”  
The door swung open and Harry strode into the room, “Apologies for my absence, Your Grace.”  
Dany tried her best to casually fix her hair while Sansa tried to straighten her dress, “Worry not, my lord. Lady Sansa and I hardly noticed you were gone.”  
Harry sat, glancing at Sansa curiously, but she pointedly looked away. Harry returned his gaze to Dany, “I’ve sent a raven to the Gates of the Moon, Your Grace, informing my advisors of our pact.”  
Dany frowned, “Maester Pylos allowed this?” Harry nodded. “He should have asked me before doing so,” Dany admonished, “And so should you.” Harry grinned wryly, “Is my oath insufficient proof of my loyalty, Your Grace?”  
Dany’s stare hardened, “I have been betrayed by men who swore their loyalty before, my lord. Words are wind.”  
Harry grimaced, “I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.”  
“Maester Pylos served Stannis Baratheon before he served me,” Dany continued, “And your loyalty is fresh and untested.”  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Then I beg your forgiveness, my Queen. I would show you proof if I had made copy of my letter. I shall show you Lord Baelish’s reply, when it arrives. Will that suffice?” Dany nodded magnanimously, “I am satisfied, my lord. But I ask that you send no more letters without informing me first.”  
Harry scowled, “As you wish, Your Grace.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “So, what did I miss while I was gone?”  
Dany and Sansa’s shared glance was lightning fast, but Harry caught it all the same. “What is it?” he asked, “Is something amiss?”  
“Nothing at all,” Sansa assured him, “Dany was simply explaining her vision for our alliance.”  
“Dany?” Harry’s eyes narrowed, “You’ve become fast friends, I see.”  
Sansa bit her lip and glanced at her hands. Dany smiled gently, “Sansa is a delight, my lord. I can see why you treasure her so.”  
Harry’s expression softened as he glanced at Sansa, “Your Grace is perceptive.” He leaned back, relaxing onto the plush couch, “What exactly have you two discussed?”  
Sansa still said nothing, so Dany took the lead. “I was soliciting Sansa’s opinion on how we could cement our alliance,” she said, casually, “Specifically through marriage.”  
“Marriage?” Harry started, “But I…” he looked at Sansa, “We…”  
“I understand that you are… committed to Lady Sansa,” Dany nodded sympathetically, “But we talked it over, and thought perhaps an arrangement might be made.” Harry’s brow furrowed further, “Your Grace, I’m afraid I don’t follow.”  
“Please, call me Dany,” Dany said, “To secure our alliance, we would wed. But Sansa would remain at your side. At our side.”  
“Our side?” Harry questioned. Dany gave Sansa a weary look, “Is he always this slow on the uptake?” Sansa shook her head, “No, he’s normally quicker than this.”  
“I would have you as my husband, Harry,” Dany breathed, “And Sansa would be my wife.”  
Harry’s face moved slowly from confusion to comprehension. Finally, he spoke, “So I would be your Queen Visenya, you would be my Aegon the Conqueror, and Sansa would be our Rhaenys?” Dany nodded, “If you would consent.”  
Harry looked at Sansa, “Is this what you want?” She returned his gaze, eyes shining with excitement, “It is.”  
Harry looked from his Queen to his lady, “Then I shall be yours, my Queen. Always.”  
Dany beamed, and patted the space on the sofa on her other side. After a moment’s hesitation, Harry rose and accepted his seat at the Queen’s left side. Dany took his hand, and Sansa’s. “And so we are bound.”  
The Queen leaned first to her right, kissing Sansa softly on the cheek, and then leaning to her left, doing the same to Harry. She put Sansa’s hand on her leg, while guiding Harry’s hand around her waist.  
Harry took the cue and pulled Dany’s hips tight against his. Their lips met, her face turning to meet his. Sansa brushed a strand of silver-gold hair away from Dany’s shoulder and planted a few soft kisses to her pale throat, causing the Queen to emit a hum of pleasure.  
Encouraged, Sansa tucked her hand under the hem of the Dany’s dress and slid her fingers up along the silky skin of her thigh. Dany’s right-hand caressed Sansa’s arm urgently, and she broke her lips away from Harry. Turning, she pulled the Stark girl in to kiss. Harry watched them, eyes drinking in the sight of the two most beautiful women he had ever seen engrossed in each other. “Is this what the two of you were doing when I came in?” he asked, wryly.  
The pair broke apart, Sansa blushing guiltily. Dany giggled, “Very perceptive, my lord.” She stroked Sansa’s cheek, “Your lady is very enticing.”  
“That she is,” Harry agreed. “I shall not begrudge Your Grace. Nor my lady.”  
Dany gave Sansa a knowing wink, before kissing her again. Now it was Harry’s turn to kiss the Queen’s throat, his hands caressing her shoulders. Dany pulled away from Sansa again long enough to guide his hands down to the laces at the back of her dress. Harry obliged, deftly beginning to unlace the Queen’s blue silken gown.  
Sansa broke away from Dany and leaned over her to kiss Harry. “The two of you are so tall,” Dany whined, as the pair of them formed an arch above her. After a moment’s contemplation, the Queen opted instead to resume unlacing Sansa’s dress. She peeled back the lapel to reveal Sansa’s left breast. Dany latched onto the rosebud nipple with her lips, causing the taller girl to squeal.  
The kiss broke and Sansa moaned as Dany sucked and nipped at her flesh, leaving a red mark, sharp against her pale skin. Dany leaned back to admire her handiwork, “Beautiful!”  
Sansa struggled to find her voice for a moment. “Perhaps we should move to your bed,” she suggested.  
By way of answer, the Queen stood, taking Harry and Sansa each by the hand and leading them through to the adjoining bedroom. She stood between them, her back to the canopied bed and commanded, “Undress me!”  
Sansa moved behind Dany, tugging the final few laces loose. With a shrug of the Queen’s slender shoulders, the garment whispered down her length to pool on the floor about her. Without prompting, Sansa also unpinned and unbraided Dany’s hair which tumbled down her back in a shimmering wave.  
Harry’s eyes were fixed on Dany’s as she stepped towards him. “What are you waiting for, my lord?” she asked, teasingly, “Your Queen commands you to strip.”  
Mouth twisted in a sly grin, Harry complied, unbuttoning his doublet. Dany’s hands went to his abdomen and began undoing his belt. In a moment, the sky-blue garment lay on the floor and Dany’s hands were wandering over the taught muscles of the Lord of the Vale’s chest.  
While Dany examined Harry, Sansa came behind her and put her arms around Dany’s waist. Dany giggled and looked around at Sansa. “You also, my lady,” she breathed.  
Sansa obliged, peeling her dress off completely. Dany turned fully and glanced down at the auburn tangle between Sansa’s legs. “So, that’s your true colouring,” she purred, “Beautiful!”  
She pulled Sansa in to kiss, throwing her arms around her neck. Stumbling slightly, the two of them made their way back towards the bed, falling onto it with a mutual giggle. Dany immediately began kissing Sansa’s neck, causing her to arch her back and sigh.  
“You’d better hurry,” Sansa called to Harry, “She’s eager.” Dany looked up from Sansa’s throat and winked over her shoulder at Harry.  
Harry clumsily shed his breeches and stepped carefully towards the bed. Dany shuffled so her mouth was over Sansa’s abdomen. This also allowed her to hang her legs over the end of the bed. While the Queen buried her face between Sansa’s legs, Harry put himself up behind Dany.  
“Someone’s excited,” Harry chuckled, feeling the dampness seeping from within the Dragon Queen. Dany whined, “Stop teasing and fuck me!”  
Harry took hold of Dany’s hips and eased slowly inside. Dany groaned, and gave Sansa’s own entrance a long, luscious lick. Sansa’s head tipped back, her face contorting in her ecstasy, her chestnut-dyed curls splaying out on the bedspread behind her. Dany’s hand snaked up Sansa’s belly and cupped her right breast, teasing the nipple. Her other hand reach behind her and caught Harry’s.  
Thus bound together, the three of them fell into a sensuous rhythm of thrusting, bouncing, and writhing.  
Presently, Harry dug his nails into the flesh of Dany’s arse. “Shit,” he hissed, “I’m going to…” Dany wriggled, surfacing from Sansa’s nether regions. “Should I withdraw?” Harry asked. “No!” Dany commanded, “Finish where you are.”  
Harry obeyed, tipping over the edge and finishing within his Queen. Dany grinned as his seed spilled out of her and ran down her thighs in thick rivulets.  
Sansa watched, hungrily, as her old lover spent himself inside her new lover. When Dany moved her focus onto Harry, Sansa’s own hand had descended in to where the Queen had left off. Now she had to exert some self-control, reaching out with her foot to stroke Dany’s shoulder, lips pouted slightly.  
Dany looked back at Sansa, and smiled lustily, “Oh my Lord Arryn, I fear Lady Stark feels neglected.”  
Harry withdrew himself from Dany with a soft, wet sound. “Shall you attend to her, or shall I?” he asked, blearily.  
Dany pretended to ponder the question for a moment, teasing the younger girl by tickling her inner thigh. “I shall,” she decided, “But if you’d be so kind as to attend to me.”  
Dany put her head back between Sansa’s legs. Harry squatted at the end of the bed and spread Dany’s buttocks with his face. The Queen and the Warden’s tongues went to work, while Sansa lay back on the pillows and surrendered herself a sea of hazy lust. Her climax came upon her suddenly, parting the clouds in her mind with a sudden bright flash of pleasure. Her toes curled, her back arched, and she squealed.  
Dany smiled warmly, but didn’t have long to admire her handiwork, because Harry’s unrelenting effort was pushing her in the same direction. He’d withdrawn slightly and added a finger to her sensitive bud. After a few more moments, Dany’s legs gave out and she shuddered uncontrollably as she came.  
The Queen rolled onto her back, chest heaving, and cuddled herself up next to Sansa. Harry placed himself on Dany’s other side, putting an arm around her waist.  
After a few moments of contented silence, Sansa spoke, “This is not how I expected this day to end.”  
Harry burst out laughing. Dany rolled onto her belly and looked intently first from Sansa to Harry, “So, are we joined? Now and always?”  
Harry and Sansa made eye contact over Dany’s head. “Now and always,” Sansa murmured. Harry gave the Queen a soft kiss. Sansa kissed her shoulder.  
A few minutes more of tender kissing passed between the three of them, before Harry and Sansa succumbed to a blissful and complete sleep.  
Dany lay awake a while longer. Her thighs were slick with Harry’s seed and her lips and fingers sticky from Sansa’s insides, and she could not have been happier.  
An hour or so passed, and then Harry woke up. His and Dany’s canoodling woke Sansa, and the three of them made love again; Sansa sitting on Harry’s cock while Dany sat on his face. Afterwards they didn’t even bother to untangle from each other, sleeping in a pile of sticky limbs and flushed bodies. 

As dawn light broke stole into the room, Dany awoke and extricated herself. She climbed down from the bed, leaving Lord Arryn and Lady Stark to hold one another. She stood before the window, gazing out over the misty tides of Blackwater Bay.  
She felt strangely at peace. In a few days, she would command her armies to strike King’s Landing and Storm’s End. In her mind’s eye she saw the three-headed dragon flying above progressively more and more battlements.  
And her lord and lady would be at her side every step of the way.  
“What hour is it?” Harry’s voice caused her to turn away from the window. “I don’t know,” she replied, “But dawn is just breaking.”  
Harry took Dany in his arms and kissed her. Then took her by the hand and led her back to the bed, where Sansa’s sleepy embrace awaited them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will my fascination with threesomes end? Probably never.


End file.
